


Don't Go

by NatBarrett



Category: Judas Priest
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Don't Go

– Я буду жить с тобой.

Первое, что услышал Роб, когда открыл дверь. Взгляд упал на Кеннета, уже успевшего расстегнуть куртку на лестничной площадке, с растрёпанными волосами и рюкзаком за спиной приличных размеров. Хэлфорд на всякий случай вдохнул носом, но запаха алкоголя не почувствовал, значит, Кеннет был трезвым.  
Стоп. Кеннет был трезвым?

А вот это уже само по себе заставляло бить тревогу. Роб молча посторонился, пропуская Даунинга внутрь и смотря, как тот кидает свой рюкзак, попав в стеклянную дверь, морщится от этого и возится со шнуровкой своих высоких ботинок, иногда сосредоточенно шмыгая носом. Хэлфорд стоял рядом, прислонившись спиной к стене, и ждал объяснений, хотя в голове уже многое нарисовалось

Кен выпрямился и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

– Меня выгнали из квартиры за неуплату, и мне пока негде жить. Поэтому я побуду у тебя, недельку… месяц. Или два. В крайнем случае – три, – сказал он, и в голосе его сквозила привычная кеннетовская уверенность, без капли просьбы или неловкости.

Роб ощутил желание схватиться за сердце. Картинно так, в лучших традициях фильмов. За сердце он не схватился, но, судя по тому, как поджал губы Кен, на его лице появились не самые воодушевлённые эмоции.   
Потому что кому, как не Робу знать, как это – терпеть Кена рядом с собой. Его вечные пьянки, бессонницы, вождение девок и зависание в ванной на несколько часов. Особенно в маленькой однокомнатной квартире Роба, где даже кошка не прижилась, устав от вечно случайно пролитого на неё пива и Кеннета, который при каждом посещении норовил обнимать её до такой степени, что потом сам же ходил весь в царапинах. 

– Плохая идея… – неуверенно начал Роб, но его, как всегда, перебили:  
– Согласен. Плохая идея. С тобой жить сложно. – На этих словах Хэлфорд задохнулся от возмущения, готовый вытолкать Кена за дверь. – Но выбора у меня нет. Молчи. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. У тебя выбора тоже нет, – сказав это, он широко улыбнулся и похлопал Роба по плечу.   
– Это не просто плохая идея, – мрачно ответил Хэлфорд, смотря, как куртка Кена поселилась на вешалке рядом с забытым зонтиком Сью. – А отвратительная.

* * *

Возможно, и не такой отвратительной она была.

Плюс заключался в том, что Кеннета Роб видел редко. Обычно он убегал под вечер и возвращался на утро… через два дня. С лёгкой щетиной, перегаром и уставший, торчал в ванной два часа и убегал на работу, редко успевая даже нормально поговорить с Хэлфордом. Тот и не лез – они никогда не были большими друзьями, собираясь, в основном, на репетициях, концертах или днях рождения.

Так продолжалось недели две, пока Роб, пришедший вечером с работы, не осознал, что дома кто-то есть. Он успел выучить график перемещений Кеннета, и поэтому рассчитывал на то, что тот придёт завтра, и тихо выругался, на ходу скидывая обувь и заходя в тесный зал.

Кен сидел на диване, закинув ноги на стоящий напротив журнальный столик, что-то без особого энтузиазма читал и даже не повернул голову, когда пришедший Хэлфорд замер на пороге.

– Слушай, – начал он, поняв, что от Кеннета не дождёшься приветствия. Тот медленно поднял голову, показывая, что слушает. – Почему ты просто не живешь со своей   
подружкой. Как её? Кэрол?  
Кеннет тихо и хрипло рассмеялся, откладывая листы.  
– Так она ж не одна. Я устану туда-сюда бегать с вещами. Поэтому я рад, что у меня есть ты, – просто ответил он. Роб нахмурился, забыв о полиаморной сущности Кена. Он мысленно посочувствовал всем девушкам Кеннета и минул его, проходя на кухню. – Не смотри на меня таким осуждающим взглядом!

«У меня хотя бы девушки, а не…» – так и вертелось на конце фразы, и, несмотря на то, что Кен сдержался, Роб понял это, невесело хмыкнув. Он выгреб купленную еду на стол, поймав на себе взгляд появившегося тут Кеннета, уже виноватый какой-то. Хэлфорд вздохнул, махнул рукой, показывая, что всё нормально.

Кеннет сел за кухонный стол, закинув ноги на стоящий рядом стул – была у него такая противная привычка закидывать на что-то свои конечности. Робу она не нравилась, он решительно стряхнул ноги Кена, игнорируя возмущённый вскрик, и сам сел туда, уткнувшись лбом в столешницу от усталости. Он не сомневался, что может уснуть даже в этом состоянии, и сделал бы это, если б не жужжащий над ухом Кен. К его голосу присоединилась рука, монотонно трясущая его за плечо.

– Скажи, что у тебя есть, что выпить.  
– Вода – в кране. А в дверце холодильника молоко стоит, мне не жалко, – отозвался Роб, не поднимая головы. Остановившаяся и нежно лежащая на его плече чужая рука, осознав, что её хозяина обломали с выпивкой, недовольно, но несильно треснула Роба по спине. Тот резко сел. – Ты ненормальный, – сказать это со спокойствием удалось еле-еле, потому что держать себя в руках рядом с Кеном иногда слишком уж трудно. 

Кеннет извиняюще погладил его по плечу, и Роб ощутил, как тело покрыли мурашки. Он вздрогнул, резко скидывая руку со своего тела и поднимаясь из-за стола. Кеннет потянул на себя пепельницу, которая из-за его прихода сегодня была заполненной, и нервно закурил.  
Роб вышел из кухни, хлопая дверью, за которой всё равно было не скрыться – прямо посередине было огромное стеклянное окно. Он сел на диван, вытягивая ноги, и поймал на себе несчастный взгляд курящего Кена. Роб не спешил отворачиваться, буравя Кена взглядом в ответ, и тот сдался первым, потушив сигарету в пепельнице.

Он толкнул дверь так, что та с грохотом столкнулась со стеной, и Хэлфорд поморщился. Кеннет остановился рядом с ним, смотря сверху вниз, и вздохнул, решаясь.

– Ладно, прости. Слушай, ты чего? Я же вроде ничего не сделал, – ровно и совершенно миролюбиво сказал Кеннет.   
Роб и сам понимал, что Даунинг, в общем-то, ничего не сделал.  
Да он и не злился особо, но слушать слова извинения от Кена – это отдельный вид извращённого удовольствия, и отказать себе в этом он не мог.

Роб завис где-то в своих мыслях, забыв, что нужно что-то ответить Кену, и тот, дёрнув плечами, направился к выходу, стянув с вешалки куртку.

И тогда Хэлфорд мысленно выругал себя. Очень грязно и чувственно. Он подскочил на ноги и пошёл за Кеном, который уже зашнуровывал ботинки, почему-то в полной темноте. Роб щёлкнув выключателем, заставив Кеннета бросить шнуровку и внимательно на него посмотреть.

– Ты не… должен уходить, – сказал он. Кеннета это не особо удивило, он пожал плечами, продолжив возиться с ботинками. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – добавил он, чувствуя, что его голос с каждым словом становится всё тише.  
– Почему? – с интересом спросил Даунинг, тем не менее, выпрямившись, так и оставшись в одном ботинке. Он стоял почти вплотную к Робу, будучи ниже его, как-то слишком серьёзно для Кена буравя взглядом.  
– Да потому. Обязательно бегать из дома в дом каждый день? Тебе самому не хочется…  
– Остаться с тобой, совершенно трезвым, заснуть под телевизор на полу? – отозвался Кеннет, и Роб обречённо подумал, что теперь Кеннет даже по утрам через два дня появляться не будет. – Хочется.

Он скинул с себя обувь и прошёл внутрь квартиры. Роб, отходя от шока, зашёл за ним.

– Но вообще жалко, конечно, что у тебя нет ничего выпить.

Хэлфорд промолчал, прекрасно помня, что у него в морозилке пиво, а за шкафом виски.

* * *

Кеннет стал больше времени торчать дома (у Хэлфорда), и Роб не знал, радоваться этому или нет.  
С одной стороны Кеннет много курил, говорил и зависал в ванной ещё больше, с другой – Хэлфорд хотя бы перестал сходить с ума от одиночества.

Даже слишком. Потому что когда он в один день вернулся домой пораньше, то понял, что Кен не один.  
Судя по женским стонам – занимался он кое-чем интересным, и Хэлфорд завис, загоняя ревность куда подальше и думая, что, мать его, делать дальше. Потому что заходить в одну единственную комнату в этой квартире и наблюдать за голой скачущей спиной Кена (или его девицы – тут от позы зависит (не думай об этом, Хэлфорд, не думай!!!)), не очень как-то хотелось.

Он завис в коридоре, уже делая шаг назад, к двери, как вдруг разозлился.  
Это его квартира (его Кеннет), и Роб не обязан терпеть все эти выходки.

Хэлфорд ступил в зал и увидел всё-таки спину Кена (и не только спину), громко кашлянул, пытаясь перекрыть чужие стоны.

– Привет, дорогой, – недовольно сказал он, скрестив руки на груди. Даунинг обернулся и, увидев Роба, огорчённо выстонал что-то и уткнулся лбом в грудь девушки. – Мог хотя бы повесить на дверь записочку «Роб, мы тут трахаемся».  
– Тебя бы это всё равно не остановило, – прорычал Кеннет, отстраняясь от девушки.

Взгляд Роба скользнул по покрасневшему мокрому телу Кеннета, стараясь не смотреть ниже, чем положено. Даунинг заметил это и как-то непонятно хмыкнул, неспешно натягивая штаны.  
Специально, сукин сын, подумал Роб. Специально.

Зато невозмутимости девушки можно было только позавидовать. Она быстро оделась, отставила Кену свой номер и убежала, даже не попрощавшись.

– Да не ревнуй ты, – спокойно сказал Кен, смотря на праведный гнев в глазах Роба.  
– Ты понимаешь, что приводишь своих ш… девушек в мою квартиру, без моего разрешения, трахаясь на моём диване? Причём тут ревность?! – вспылил Хэлфорд. На губах Кена заиграла улыбка.  
– Ой, и она тоже. 

Хотелось открыть рот и сказать Даунингу всё, что он думает по этому поводу. Но думал он по этому поводу, увы, точно так же.  
Потому что ревность жгла больно.

Роб недовольно посмотрел на Кена, всё так же сидящего в одних только джинсах.  
«Оденься, ну пожалуйста, оденься, мать твою».

Даунинг, почему-то всё делал назло. 

– И не скажешь ничего? – вежливо поинтересовался Кеннет, поднимаясь на ноги. Хэлфорду пришлось тяжело выдохнуть, чтобы отвести от него взгляд.  
– Нечего сказать. Ты прав.

Он отвернулся от Кена, вытащил бутылку виски из-за шкафа и прошёл на кухню.

Хотелось к этой бутылке присосаться прям с горла, чтобы списать красное жжение в щеках и безумно бьющееся сердце на опьянение, но Хэлфорд нашёл в себе силы найти стакан. Стакан был явно не для виски, а, скорее, для дешёвого пива, но Робу было плевать. Он дрожащими пальцами пытался открыть эту несчастную бутылку, но у него не получалось, и он со злостью хлопнул ладонями по столу. 

Кеннет, оказывается, уже долго наблюдал за ним. Он отодвинул виски на другой конец стола, заставив Роба нервно выдохнуть от их близости и поддаться подальше от него, чтобы не чувствовать этот ком в горле и тяжесть в низу живота.

– Не пей. Ты потеряешь ясность мысли, – настойчиво сказал Даунинг. – Мне нужно твоя светлая голова, Роб.  
– Когда я тебя об этом прошу, ты, почему-то, игнорируешь меня, – огрызнулся Роб. Руками он прислонился к столу, наклонившись, потянувшись за бутылкой, и в следующий момент почувствовал, как к его спине прижимается живот Даунинга.

Он резко выдохнул и автоматически захотел выпрямиться, прижимаясь к Кеннету ещё сильнее.

Б-о-ж-е. Что он творит.

Слова застряли где-то в горле, когда его ладони накрылись ладонями Кена, а сам Даунинг горячо выдохнул ему куда-то в ухо, тем не менее, не пытаясь сделать что-то ещё. Хэлфорд почувствовал, что в штанах становится всё теснее.

Роб опустил голову, не зная, что делать дальше. Кеннет дышал ему в затылок, тесно прижимаясь сзади, пальцами накрыв его пальцы.

– Ты ждёшь, – дрожащим голосом спросил Роб, – когда я попрошу тебя выебать меня? Ты обзовёшь меня пидором и побежишь рассказывать об этом Гленну, Йену и другим?  
– Ты дурак? – просто спросил Даунинг.  
– Да, – так же просто ответил Роб.

Кеннет слегка отодвинулся, буквально отлипая от него, и Роб смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Он медленно обернулся, и теперь оказался прижатым к столу, смотря прямо на Кена. Даунинг был ниже его, и Хэлфорду даже хотелось засмеяться, но он сдержался, посмотрев на Кена, а потом поцеловал его.

Кеннет, мать его, Даунинг, вжался в него ещё сильнее, сразу же перехватывая инициативу, подхватывая Хэлфорда за бёдра и усаживая на стол, который ещё хранил крошки с обеда. Роб автоматически смёл их, но рука оказалась перехваченной Кеннетом и поднесённой к его губам; Роб никогда не мог даже подумать, что Кеннет может не просто кого-то бездушно трахать, но и аккуратно целовать костяшки пальцев, сжимая их в своих собственных руках. Роб вырвал у него свои руки, смущаясь, чувствуя, что этого всего вообще не должно быть.

– Подожди…  
– Жду, – покорно ответил Кеннет, но, глядя на лицо Роба, продолжил: – Хотя нет, не жду. Чего, Роб? Когда ты передумаешь, мы перессоримся?  
– Мы же всё равно перессори…

Он не успел закончить предложение – рука Кена накрыла его пах, и все слова просто исчезли. Роб уткнулся лбом в плечо Кена, понимая, что только этот человек может одним только своим присутствием разрушить все его представления и заставить наступить на собственные принципы.

Роб даже слова ему больше не сказал – и когда Кен стягивал с него одежду, и когда сжимал в пальцах его член, когда медленно входил в него, стараясь сдерживать себя. Хэлфорд только чувствовал, что всё происходящее – просто сон (дурной или нет – он сам понять не мог), и из-за этого воспринималось гораздо легче, словно он кончит, откроет глаза, и Кен исчезнет.

Но когда он кончил с именем Даунинга на губах, сжимая в руках дерево стола, услышал какое-то призрачное «я тебя люблю» над ухом.  
И понял, что ничерта это не сон.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

– Выйди, – вырвалось у него, хотя Роб не хотел этого.  
– Из тебя или из комнаты? – непонимающе ответил Даунинг, и его пальцы сжали в руках запястья Роба. 

Роб опять уткнулся в его плечо лбом, прижимаясь крепче.

* * *

– А ты квартиру вообще собираешься искать? – спустя два месяца спросил Хэлфорд, глядя, как Даунинг уверенно роется у него в шкафу. Судя по взгляду Кена, тот делать этого не собирался.   
– Я же плачу тебе за проживание, – непринуждённо ответил он. – Натурой.

– Идиот, – тихо выругался Хэлфорд, набирая номер Гленна, чтобы попросить пожить у него месяц-другой.


End file.
